


Lonely Sunday

by forwhenmybrainhurts



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angels, Blood, Depression, Fae Magic, Magic, Mentions of Shatsome, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwhenmybrainhurts/pseuds/forwhenmybrainhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is home alone, and can't shake a feeling that something awful is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by music, and walking around my city. Part of the Urban Magic Yogs au, so there. I love writing this stuff.
> 
> Playlist on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/queen_zombie/playlist/79k9P5RI9khdENE3qUdozm)

Ross had been left at home again. His thumb gently stroked the phone he was holding - in affection, and without being aware he was doing it. The gargoyle had taken it to the window seat with him, usually leaving it somewhere useless, like the bathroom or in an old hoodie. It was why the others didn’t usually bother contacting him during the day. But it was in his hand today, and had been for the last four hours he’d spent in the house alone, wandering from room to room, flicking through shows on television, trying to listen to some music, and pushing down the rotten feeling which had engulfed him as soon as he’d got up.  
Ross had ended up where he always seemed to, looking over the rooftops. He wasn’t outside this time, as the rain had beaten down since noon, so he watched from the window. He hugged his knees to him with one arm, as the other lay by his side, attached to the phone. No noise had come from it, but maybe Ross was holding onto it for security, to feel as close to the others as he could.  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=al5e1g)

 

No words could describe how lonely he was feeling, or what was causing this knot in his soul. He knew if he called Smith the kelpie wouldn’t answer. Sips would tell him to stop whingeing, and he didn’t want to disturb Trott. The selkie had stated that morning that he was meeting important business clients - Ross not questioning anything about the vague details - and wouldn’t be back for a while.  
The gargoyle thought about calling Nano, or Turps, but at the same time as being terribly lonely, he didn’t want to see them, or speak to them, particularly. Nano would try and show him something amazing, or tell him a great story. Turps would turn anything he could into a joke, and wouldn’t shut up. Ross decided he just wanted someone there, someone sitting behind him, reading, or doing a puzzle, or watching some trash on the television.  
He wished he could get rid of the gut wrenching feeling he had.  
A siren sounded in the near distance, at it made Ross start. It pierced the saturated atmosphere, and Ross swallowed anxiously. A small crackled noise came from the phone he was holding, which made him jump again. He looked down, and more white noise reached his ears. In less than three seconds, Ross had put the phone in his pocket, opened the window, and shot towards where the siren was crying out.

The gargoyle knew where he needed to be, and he certainly knew who needed him. Flashes of blue light bounced off the glass still exposed on Ross’ body, and reflected in his eyes, as he bounded over rooftops. He didn’t care if people saw him. He was moving so fast that they’d shake their heads for a moment, and go back to whatever they were doing. He overtook the police cars, before darting away and taking a shortcut. His heart leapt with a small relief knowing he’d arrived at his destination.  
Taking a breath, unaware of what he might be facing, the gargoyle moved towards the balcony of a modern building, shrouded in darkness. It was physical as well as magic, but Ross knew he had to get to Will.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15mlbmt)

From the iron railing of the balcony, Ross looked down to see Will kneeling on the wet ground outside the front of the building. He was crying in a most horrifically pained way, and a shadow hung over him. He was only in his white shirt and trousers, everything else was missing, including his shoes, and the shirt looked as though it had been put on upside down in the dark. Will’s hands, which had been hugging himself, flopped out in front of him, and bloodstains were revealed. Ross started, and immediately made his way down towards the man. the sirens were only a street away, and the gargoyle suspected they would only make the situation worse.  
He leapt to only twenty feet above Will, when somebody stopped him dead. He froze up against the wall of the apartment behind him, and dared not breathe. KirinDave had come striding from across the street, swept away the looming shadow hanging over Will, and scooped the man up from the pavement, his cloak effortlessly engulfing them both as he slipped away. The police cars arrived in the next few seconds, and Ross had no choice but to climb the building, round the side of it, and disappear himself.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15qow1f)

He spent an hour or so walking through the city, letting his senses guide him, and as much as Kirin had tried to block the energy from getting through, Ross used the countless networks of cables to find Will.  
Finding his way through the back gate of a charity shop, a small sun room stood ahead of the gargoyle, through a garden of large bushes. Ross hid himself behind one of them, and peered towards the building. There was a glass paned door leading in, and windows ran along to the wall which connected the room to the rest of the building. It was pleasantly decorated in pale blue, with hanging pictures on the wall, a table sat in the middle with a china tea set upon it, painted with small flowers, and a cream sofa. Will was lying on the sofa, eyes closed in a pain, and writhing his limbs. Kirin was slowly stroking the top of Will’s head, speaking softly to him, though Ross couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Ross hadn’t spoken to Will for weeks, deciding it best he kept some distance for a while. He felt the sorcerer’s sadness, and often wanted to offer comfort, but the consequences for them both would only make things far worse. Both Xephos and Kirin had been keeping a close eye on Will from all sides, and the feeling of depression seemed to be easing as time went on, whether it was from Will himself, or the connection between them fading. Will’s house was sanctuary safe enough, and the ones he lived with were powerful, so Ross wasn’t too worried. But for Will to use energy enough to call out for help directly to Ross meant that something was seriously wrong.  
The last thing he needed was for Kirin to find him. The fae was powerful; had he sensed Ross? Did he already know he had been following? Ross thought for one fleeting second about retreating back. Kirin was probably summoned too, and he could handle any danger. But another thought burned through the gargoyle. What if Kirin was the danger?

Magic swirled around the room, as Kirin’s incantations worked on easing the pain. Ross desperately wanted to know what was happening, and thought about trying to get closer. Kirin looked as though he was concentrating hard; his back was to the window. It was worth the risk. Slipping silently through the gaps between the bushes, Ross crouched down with his back against the damp brick wall, and pressed his head as close to the rough surface as he could, and closed his eyes to block out the hum of the city.

A sort of singing was seeping through the pores of the cement. It was intoxicating, as ever, and Ross felt as if all anxiety was lifting away from him, in the shape of a shroud. An angel wrapped themselves in it, and it melted into light. The angel smiled wonderfully, and looked to Ross with utter gentleness and kindness. And understanding. Ross sighed deeply, a lump in his throat, before he remembered where he was. The harsh surface of the brick came back to bite his face, and the angel simply eroded in front of him.  
The gargoyle focused on the other noises coming from inside the room, trying not to get distracted by Kirin’s magic, but feeling as though he could do anything. He knew it was too dangerous to try; that the elation he was feeling had not been meant for him, and there was no way he could get away with even breathing too hard right now.  
Through the soft, floating voice of Kirin’s chants, Ross could hear Will crying in a similar way to when he’d been kneeling in the street, albeit much softer now. He sounded like a child with a fever, and it was one of the worst noises Ross had ever heard.  
“Ross-” Will cried out, and Ross felt a stabbing pain in his soul. Will was heartbroken.  
Ross placed a palm onto the wall beside his face, and felt the buzz of conflicting dark and light magic.  
“Shh,” Kirin soothed. “Ross isn’t here. I am. I came for you. He’s not here.”  
Will let out a small cry of anguish.  
“Shh,” Kirin enforced. “He didn’t come, Will. Not even when you called for him. The bond isn’t there anymore, he saw to that. They all did. They cut you loose from him. You’ve got me. You’ve always got me.”  
There was silence from Kirin, and Will’s pained noises started to quiet. Then there was an occasional sob, nothing more. Ross was in turmoil again. He wanted nothing more than to burst through the door, and prove the fae to be all types of wrong, but without backup it was not going to happen.  
At that moment, Ross’ phone vibrated in his pocket. Thank the gods he had left it on that setting. The gargoyle wished it was Trott, saying he was home. He could come and confront Kirin too, and they could take Will away from the toxic hole he had dug himself.... It was a momentary thought. Again, the consequences of doing something like that would be too much to risk, no matter how much he was hurting for Will.  
When the phone’s screen was in view, Ross hushed his gasp of shock. It was Will. Flicking the screen to receive the line, Ross pressed the phone close to his ear.  
“I’m sorry for making you come. I’m ok.” The line cut off.  
Immediately listening against the wall once more, Ross could hear Kirin’s voice. It was flecked with alarm.  
“I’ve told you, he’s not coming. There’s no point in trying to call to him.”  
“I know,” Will’s croaky voice made the gargoyle involuntarily caress the burned clay bricks. He wanted to hold Will, to make everything better. He most certainly was not ok. The phone call had been a lie.  
“I just told him that I was ok. I needed to tell him,” The young man’s words trailed, and Kirin soothed once more.  
“Shh, sweet thing. I understand. But you know he doesn’t care? He hasn’t heard anything from you. You aren’t connected anymore.”  
“But I’m sure I felt him-”  
“No.” Kirin’s voice was more stern. Ross’ anger burned inside his forehead. “He won’t ever come. You need to forget him. You have me, and that’s all you will ever need.”  
Silence.  
Kirin continued, “You just wanted it so bad that you believed he had come.” The fae’s tone was so sweet, and full of understanding. Even Ross could have believed it, and he was sitting right near them! Kirin must have known he was there.  
There was silence again, and Ross was feeling more and more uncomfortable. He needed to get home, before something happened that he couldn’t handle.  
“Why do I do this to myself?” The sentence was full of utter sorrow, and Ross gripped one hand round his phone, and the other made marks in the brickwork underneath it.  
Kirin answered with dripping maliciousness, “Because you need someone with you all the time. You need someone to reassure you. Why did you call out to him instead of me?”  
“I didn’t want-” Will’s voice was breaking. “I didn’t want to upset you.”  
“Do I scare you that much?”  
“No,” Will sounded unsure. “No, but-” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I was with someone else.”  
Kirin laughed, “I know you were. And you bit off more than you could chew, right? I’m all for people making mistakes. It means you learn and move on. It improves skills and wisdom. So what did you learn?”  
Will didn’t hesitate in answering, “That I am stronger than I think sometimes. That I don’t want anyone else again.”  
Ross knew that the last statement wouldn’t be true. Will was just like the rest of them, it was just that they had more experience. They’d all been like Will at one time, and had made their own bad decisions. Heck, they were still making them.  
“I’m strong, but not strong enough.”  
“Exactly. So don’t go looking for thrills just anywhere. If you want to feel alive, I have plenty of work to do. I’d love you to help.”  
Ross’ ears pricked up at this interesting statement. He realised things had been quiet for too long.  
“It’s time to take out the trash, as they say,” Kirin’s amused tone sent a wave of terror through the gargoyle, and he looked for a way out.  
Will whispered, “Thank you,” and said no more. He must have fallen asleep.  
Ross had no choice. He crept back to his original hiding place and looked back. Kirin was sitting at Will’s side, stroking his hair and face softly. A small wave of anger and jealousy hinted towards Ross, but he was overcome by fear when the fae turned his head to face him, eye to eye. He smiled a malevolent sideways smile and simply stared.  
The two held their positions for a minute, until Ross realised Kirin was going to let him leave. He walked backwards to the gate, slipped through and ran all they way home, as if he was being chased.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s7duza)

 


End file.
